Lies
by AshGray1878
Summary: Tratie. Tad OOC. AU. So Travis proposed to Katie. but...
1. Chapter 1

Travis rubbed him thigh nervously as he rehearsed his lines mentally. _Will You Katie Gardener-_

"Hey." Katie said, shoved Travis lightly by the shoulder," You okay? You look like you're about to faint."

"What? Ya. Ya. I'm fine." Travis took a deep breath and laid down on the picnic mat. Katie turned and smiled, towards Travis, then she laid down too. Her head on his arm. They stayed like that for a while. Staring at the star-filled night sky.

"Katie?"

"Ya?"

"Do you love me?" Travis faced Katie, both still lying down. Katie gave Travis a small smile, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Of course I do."

"Would ever you want to ...spend the rest of your life with me?" Travis blushed a little.

"Of course i want to." Katie smiled. But was it just Travis or Katie's smile seemed... strained.

"In that case." Travis sat up, Katie followed suit, and pulled out a small black velvet box. "Will you Katie Gardener make me that happiest man on earth by marrying me?" Travis stared hopefully into Katie's green eyes, which were filled with tears.

Katie was so happy she almost slipped. She knew Travis was going to propose to her soon- she has been practising too, really. But still despite those time spent on practising, it was still hard for Katie to say it.

"Travis...I," The hope in Travis eyes simply made Katie feel terrible, but she has to do this. "I'm Sorry, Travis. I can't. I ca- I'm Sorry, No." She looked away immediately after she said what was needed to be said, she was afraid Travis reaction was just going to tear her in to pieces. She then stood and started to run away.

She ran and she ran, she didn't know where she was going, where she was heading, she just ran until her legs gave way and she collapsed onto the ground, sobbing.

* * *

Travis didn't- _couldn't_ process what had happen just a minute ago. Katie, the love of his life, rejected him. Just after she said that she love him and wants to be with him.

Travis held his head in his head, hating himself for not seeing this earlier. _She doesn't love me. She still hates me. All this times she said she loved me were all lies. They. Were. All. Lies._

Thinking that, Travis was even more heartbroken. He knew he wasn't really _great_ to begin with. He stole. He gamble. He plays really bad pranks. But he never once lied to Katie, he never once betrayed her. He tried his best to quit his bad 'hobbies', he's almost there, really.

He had been so happy when Katie agreed to be his girlfriend, he couldn't stop smiling for a _month-_ seriously his face hurt. Thinking back, Travis managed a weak smile, but the stream of tears never stopped.

He really thought Katie loved him. Maybe not.

* * *

Katie just kneeled there in the middle of the street, crying her eyes out. She didn't care about the honking. She didn't care about the car coming her away. She didn't care about the things happening around her. All she care is Travis. _All I care is Travis._

Katie stared at the head lights of the car speeding her way, the driver didn't see her. She knew what was coming but she didn't care. She just want-

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Me no own anything but the plot. yay._**

**_* awkward smile * Was it bad? Please tell me if its bad or good or meh~ _**

**_Just please review!_**

**_Its probably going to be a two shot. But i guess i can also end it as a one shot..._**

**_Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Katie woke up to a series of beeping and white walls and a sore body. It took Katie a few moments for there eyes to adjust to the lighting.

A familiar tall figure, in a white coat, stood before her. The figure was taking something down onto a clip board he didn't realise Katie was awake until a few minutes later when he finally turned towards Katie.

"You're awake." He seemed tad surprised and angry at the same time. Katie sighed and looked away. _I'm dead meat,_ She thought. Facing towards her doctor, she waited.

"What were you thinking?" _There it was. _"Didn't I tell you, at _this_ stage of your illness you have not try to kill yourself?"

"I-"

"You weren't thinking were you? You barely made it, Katie. At this rate..." _Pause_." You're cutting yourself down to only 6 months left." Dr Salone ran his hand through his hair. He was going to start when Katie cut him off.

"How do I speed it up?" Katie said lamely.

"The treatment? There isn't really a way to-"

"I wasn't talking about the treatment." Dr Salone simply stared at Katie. He then took of his glasses and sighed. He pulled a chair towards him and sat.

"Katie. Why are... being like this?" Dr Salone said fatherly.

"There isn't much to live for." Katie looked down.

"What about your boyfriend- what was his name?- Travis?"

"Travis." Katie smiled sadly, her smile slowly fades. "I broke up with him. Well not really but i turned him down when he proposed so..."

"Why?"

"Why? Seriously? I have a freaking incurable disease. All i can do is go for treatment... treatment.. and all it does is slow it down. I am still going to die sooner or later. So the question should be why should I. Why should I make Travis go through all these? Why?" Tears started to pile up in Katie's eyes.

After a long moment of silence, Dr Salone finally spoke," The poor kid deserves to know." Katie knew he was right, but whatever that was said and done, were said and done.

**_A/N This was short. Very short but hey at least i did something._**

**_Was it bad? _**

**_please do review and tell me how you felt:) I'm sorry if it was bad but ya._**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 2 months. Nothing. Not a call, not a text, not an email -heck, not even a letter. Katie seem to have just... disappeared. Travis tried calling, multiple times -897 to be exact- over the course of 2 months. But _still, _nothing from Katie.

_"Will you Katie Gardener make me that happiest man on earth by marrying me?" Travis had asked. Katie's beautiful green eyes were sparkling then, from the tears. Travis had thought those were tears of happiness._

_"Travis...I...I'm Sorry, Travis. I can't. I ca- I'm Sorry, No." Katie turned away, then stood and ran. _

_He thought wrong._

The scene kept replaying in Travis' mind. Over and over and over again. How Katie had rejected him never seem to stop breaking his heart, despite how it had been replayed for 2 months.

_She didn't even look back_, Travis thought, not aware of how hard he was gripping on to the beer bottle. _She didn't even look back. _Hurt and sadness some how became anger.

Travis brought up the beer bottle and slammed it down onto the table.

The beer bottle shattered into small bits of glass. Somehow in the process, glass had managed to cut the right side of Travis' cheek. It was just a shallow cut but long enough to stretch from his cheekbone to the side of his mouth.

Travis barely felt the cut, he was numb. He was numb from the heartache, numb from the pain. Hands shaking, he reached for another bottle, and drank. Ignoring the cut, the blood, the hot tears, everything. He just drank, bottle after bottle.

He was broken.

**_A/N it been months... SORRY! but i really still hope you liked it even though it didn't turn out as good as planned please do review and tell me if you liked it or not :)_**

**_PEACE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr Travis Stoll?" An unfamiliar voice asked through the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I am Dr Benjamin Salone. I think there is something about my patient, Katie Gardner, you should know."

* * *

Katie munched on her lunch while she sat on the hospital bed watching her favourite show.

"Argh! Why? Why? Wh- What were you thinking? He's not- Argh!" Katie shouted at the television in frustration.

"Why? What did Elena do now?" Diana, Katie's nurse, asked with a chuck as she walked in with a clip board.

"Oh hey, morning," Katie smile up at the older woman, greeting her. Then the smile slowly fades, "Nothing I haven't done."

"Oh come on, Hon, its been 2 months. Just call him already! Gosh..." Diana exclaimed as she looked down at the pale brunette. "You keep saying that this is a better opinion for him because he doesn't deserve knowing. Seriously?" Katie's head couldn't have hung lower. Her mother had been a nurse in the hospital. So Katie practically grew up there. Diana and Dr Salone were like an additional set of parents to Katie. Diana's words stung but Katie kept listening.

"Last 2 years when you were with him, you were so happy! You have no idea how it feels to see you finally smiling again after your parent's accident. He made you so happy! I know I've only met him 2 times, but I can see how much he love you, Katie. How could you do this to him?" Katie eyes were teary, so were Diana's. This wasn't the first time Diana tried convincing Katie to call Travis.

"I know how it feels to lose someone important. He doesn't deserve experiencing the pain of losing someone!"

"So he deserves to feel the pain of heartbreak?" Both of them are in tears.

"Diana! Katie!" Dr Salone stood by the door scolding the couple in a hushed shout, "You two are disturbing the other patients!" Diana and Katie both looked away, eyes wet.

"I'm Sorry, Katie." Diana apologised after a moment of silence, she then wiped her tears once and walked out of the room. Katie's gaze followed Diana. Though the door a tall head of brown curls caught Katie's attention.

_It looks so much like Travis'_, Katie thought. _Travis..._

A tear slid down Katie's cheek silently as her eyes slowly register the tall figure standing by the door. Katie brain couldn't believe what she was seeing, but no matter how she looked. The figure remained.

"Hey."

_**A/N: I hope that was good... or at least okay. I'm sorry for such a short chapter(i tried) , but i'm not exactly good at long chapters and continuations so... i really really hope it was good. **_

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM VERY MUCH WELCOMED!**_


End file.
